In recent times steam cleaning has become desirable in the domestic environment. A known steam cleaner is shown in EP2494901 which has a boiler for generating steam and a cleaning head for directing the steam to a surface to be cleaned. The cleaning head is designed to engage a floor surface. The size of the steam cleaner and the construction of the cleaning head means that it is difficult to clean surfaces other than the floor.